Official Lost Podcast/May 19, 2008
May 19th, 2008 Damon and Carton rehash There's No Place Like Home Part 1, prehash There's No Place Like Home Parts 2 & 3, and answer fan questions 25:15 There's No Place Like Home Part 1 rehash *The producers are still working on the finale and plan to finish editing this weekend *ABC is going to reair Part 1 before parts 2 & 3 with an extended Oceanic 6 press coverage scene, revealing more of the press Q&A *When the producers were pitching the finale to the execs, they had their assistants make a visual aid of where all of the Oceanic 6 who end up together in the flashforward are in their disparate locations. The execs decided to keep it as a memento and L.A. Times stopped by to take a picture. There's a reference to P.A. Jim on it, who they call H.W. after the There Will Be Blood character. There's No Place Like Home Parts 2 & 3 prehash *Will reveal who put the bomb on the freighter and why *Will see more of the Orchid, as well as the actual orientation film *Flashforwards continue Fan questions *Q: Do the Lost villains know they are villainous? Could Keamy's team be good in their mission to take out Ben? :(Extended stormtrooper metaphor). Keamy is bad and knows it but he's the guy that does the job. *Q: Did Yemi's plane travel through the Tunisian antipodal wormhole to the island of Lost? :Intriguing idea but "not exactly correct". *Q: Will we see more of Walt and find out why he is so special? :We will see him soon and he is special. *Q: Is Abaddon working for Dharma or an umbrella corporation? Is he against both Ben and Widmore? :He definitely works for somebody, but we are meant to ponder that question a bit longer. *Q: What were the producers favorite episodes to write? Which character do they identify with? :They both enjoyed writing the finales Exodus and Through the Looking Glass because of the way finales are cinematic and advance the story - challenging yet rewarding. Aside from the premieres and finales they don't cherry pick which episodes they write. Carlton identifies with Sawyer and Damon with Jack (pre chest-shave). *Q: Before Lost was able to get an ending point for the show the producers promised that if it got cancelled early they would film Joop the Orangutang explained the remaining mysteries. Any chance they might do this anyway on the final DVD set? :Joop has contractual issues but it would be fun to shoot that. *Q: We saw that Michael couldn't kill himself or be killed by Keamy because the island wasn't done with him. Is that the reason why Jack failed to commit suicide in the flashforward, and why Ben and Widmore can't kill each other? : Yes. Epilogue *This is the final podcast of the season. *There will be radio silence until Comicon in July, after which there may be a couple of podcasts before the next season. *Special shout out to the ABC advisory panel that helped them pick their submission for an Emmy nod. Previously Lost has been ignored due to the serialized nature of the show, so they created a special panel of non-''Lost'' watchers to pick the best and most self contained episode to submit.